


Loki'd

by van_helsa124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Gabriel - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, Trickster Loki, cold blooded gabriel, deadly pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_helsa124/pseuds/van_helsa124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel struggled to keep his grin from stretching from ear to ear. An American high school was the perfect place for him, so many souls already ruined beyond repair. He couldn’t understand how anyone could let these rotten individuals upon the world… and that was just the teachers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki'd

Gabriel struggled to keep his grin from stretching from ear to ear. An American high school was the perfect place for him, so many souls already ruined beyond repair. He couldn’t understand how anyone could let these rotten individuals upon the world… and that was just the teachers! Oh what he would give so see half of the teaching staff at this particular centre of learning pay for their deeds in the most beautiful way possible.  
He chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his lesson fill with teens who would rather be anywhere else. Undercover work was always his favourite. You got to get up close and personal with your pray before tearing them down to size. He would have gone for janitor, as was his usual rouse, but there was always a certain irony in teaching religion. Sometimes he just couldn’t resist the pull.  
As a trickster he prided himself on trimming the twisted branches that was humanity’s general state but, as an archangel, he still felt the need to protect. Which was probably why he’d already cleansed the school of half a dozen crossroads demons looking to make a quick deal. Well… that and he hated the competition.  
Loki ruled pretty much full time now.

His grin faded as he felt a specific student entered the room. Lindsey Gray was a particularly nasty piece of work. You could practically smell the future demon on her skin. It was like she was just begging to be picked off by something supernatural.  
The girl had a nauseating habit of blackmail and vicious rumour spreading but, to Gabriel at least, that wasn’t her worst crime. She made her reputation by stealing food from any and every girl she came across. According to her twisted logic, if you weren’t bellow a size zero you shouldn’t be eating anything until you were. Of course, that didn’t stop her from gorging herself on whatever she happened to take from her fellow classmates. On this particular day, she had entered the room wolfing down some kind of candy bar, the brand Gabriel was unsure of. He was more concerned though, with the victim that followed in Lindsey’s wake.  
As the crying student passed Lindsey, she muttered “Choke on it!” under her breath and it was like all of Gabriel’s dreams had come true at once.  
That was something he could use. That was the kind of irony he lived for.  
With a flick of his wrist Lindsey stopped, her throat tightening around the mouthful of chocolate. She bent double as she fought for her breath. Another student, one of the few friends she had, came over but she pushed her away.  
None of the other students came to help, they simply watched as she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Gabriel had to keep up appearances though, if a girl died in his lesson, no matter how evil, it would still be blamed on him. He stepped towards her as if to assist, but there was nothing he could do. He sent a boy to fetch the school nurse, who called an ambulance straight away.  
By the time the ambulance got there it was too late.  
Lindsey was gone.  
It wasn’t the most flamboyant prank he’d ever pulled but still a classic. Sometimes you just had to stick to the basics.  
Another name crossed off of his list… which was rapidly growing by the day, but he wouldn’t humour himself for a while now. Gabriel had been in the game long enough to know better than to binge on pranks, hell, he started the game. He was the original trickster. Everyone had heard of Loki- thanks to Marvel it was practically a household name- but that wouldn’t stop know-it-all-hunters from coming after him if he got too flamboyant.  
Then again, hunters could be fun… 

It was about eight’ish when he finally decided that his apartment was getting boring. Sure, he could have anything he wanted there, but it was seldom as good as the real thing and he still had his salary to burn. Maybe he’d find and ice-cream parlour, or a bar that sold those fruity little drinks that were too sweet for their own good? A high metabolism was one of the perks of being a trickster, that and a ravenous sweet tooth.  
Across the street from him he noticed Anne Martins, a fellow teacher from the school, walking with her husband Paul. He cringed inwardly at the sight, just that morning he had picked up on the faint spatter of bruises under her collar and the angry swelling on her right wrist. She’d tried to hide them but nothing escaped the archangel’s sight.  
And therefore Paul was now also on his list.  
For a while nothing happened and he continued to walk paralleled to them for at least another block. He noticed the billboard above them was for a spouse abuse helpline and Gabriel though it ironic. As they passed under it Anne gave the poster a quick glance, not really think much about it. Her husband still noticed though, yanking her round by her arm and unleashing a stream abuse for the world to hear. If Gabriel couldn’t sense the man’s clean blood from where he was standing he would have sworn Paul was drunk. He pushed Anne violently out into the road, luckily there were no cars around at this time or she would have been road kill.  
Gabriel ground his teeth and sneered as he saw red, he felt Paul’s intention like poison. The archangel was even half tempted to pop over and just smite him. It would have been simpler and if he wasn’t keeping up his trickster ruse he wouldn’t have hesitated.  
Instead though, he focused his power upward, silencing any noise his preparations made.  
Paul stepped forward towards Anne, reaching behind him to retrieve the 9mm pistol he kept there. He planned on finishing this tonight and he wasn’t going to let some freaking billboard from spoiling all of that…  
But in his heated rage he didn’t look up, not even when Anne’s eyes went wide and her mouth gaped uselessly as it tried to form words of warning.

He certainly didn’t expect that nuisance to be silently hurtling down towards him.

As the large metal structure collided with the pavement, Paul being flattened somewhere in between, Gabriel smirked.  
Anne screamed. She’d been just out of the path by a few feet and he’d made sure of that, she was a good soul, one to be cherished. Her hands balled in to fists again and again as she watched her husband’s blood ooze out, staining the concrete red.  
Gabriel’s stomach rumbled loudly as the sudden craving for pancakes washed over him… he wasn’t sure where that came from… By the time Anne’s head a whipped round, shocked at the sudden noise, he was already back at his apartment tucking into a plate of pancakes, dripping in chocolate syrup.  
Ok. Maybe he’d have to lay extra low for a few days.

Over the next month or so Gabriel proceeded to rid the town and the school of evil, nearly crossing everyone off his list. So far he’d cleared the school of about half a dozen pupils, two teachers and a librarian who’d been distributing drugs to the students (who knew right?”), but one name remained and this one was going to be his big finally.  
It wasn’t hard to justify this last one. He figured that if anyone found out about said person’s activities the town would probably turn into an angry mob and burn the guy’s house to the ground with him in it. Although that was a very entertaining option, Gabriel had other plans for this one.  
He would have like to have stayed longer and do a bit more cleaning, but already two pairs of hunters had turned up and he couldn’t be bothered to fight off both of them if they happened to team up and figure out who he was. Which was entirely plausible as most hunters had an annoying habit of throwing a spanner in the works when you’d least expect it.  
So that afternoon he sat in the main assembly watching principle Newman speak to the students about the recent deaths, apparently the FBI had shown up asking questions. Gabriel had to hide a smirk at that. The hunters were starting to get nosey, but he’d be long gone before they even realised anything was amiss.  
After finishing his speech Newman turned and made his way up the steps, above him the two giant swords of the school’s crest wobbled in their fastenings. If anyone saw it, it didn’t matter because the next second they’d jumped their mounts completely, swinging down with lethal force.  
The principle didn’t even have time to register what was happening before the polished steel blades nearly decapitated him, quite a feat considering they were both swinging vertical. His eyes glinted as blood sprayed the surrounding staff and pooled on the stage, several students screamed, and a teacher even fainted. It was like a scene from a cheesy horror flick but very much real.  
Gabriel found the highschool’s motto of Ferri Laminis Protegam, steel blades protect, very accurate just then and was oddly proud of himself- not that he wasn’t usually, but this was different. When the police emptied Newman’s office they’d find a mountain of evidence connecting him to several child disappearances and a detailed diary of numerous accounts of both sexual and physical abuse towards a number of the students.  
A true monster was slain.

He left that night, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to return for a good few decades. His trickster grin unmistakable as he left a few amusing (bordering on embarrassing) traps for his hunters and wished himself away. Already planning his next deadly prank…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fan-fic but i am planning to do more in the future so please tell me what you think! :D
> 
> Written by Zara


End file.
